St Vlad For You
by Hamieka Sara
Summary: What could be possible gift for Kaname on the Valentine's day other than chocolate? Will the sacred day become a disastrous day?


Vampire Knight

St. Vlad for You!

Kuran KanameX Kiryuu Zero

Hello, I'm Hamieka hehe… this is my first fanfic about VK! I'm really crazy about this pair and I hope U guys will enjoy this fic… ^-^V

* * *

The important day for the fair maidens have finally arrived, the sacred day that is the St. Valentine. The day when the girls brought up their courageto confess and give chocolates to the person they like. It is really a pleasant day for the students but then again it is too annoying for the dicipline officers mostly for Kiryuu Zero. Before the very day, he is already surrounded by depressing cloud as he is in a foul mood again! This happened every years and it's gets to his nerve.

This year, his fuse finally snapped "Argh, this is enough; those stupid girls try to sneak in to that Moon dorm again!" Zero complained; the usually calmed Zero finally lost his mind "No matter how many times I get rid of the but..!" Yuuki sweatdrop "Zero, are you alright?" asked Yuuki as she see Zero is completely restless "Those vampires must be enjoying this annoying events!"

Suddenly the long blonde haired guy appears with a red ribbon tied around his head "Hahaha, Kiryuu kun you're so naive; Valentines Day is a sacred day for girls you know… as the girl whole heartly make choco for their beloved ones!" "Father… oh I mean Head master!" The one just appears is Cross Kaien, Yuki's very own father "Head master…"

Yuki and Zero approach him "Hey isn't there something could be done with this traditions!" asked Zero again "Well Zero kun, it's a tradition so it's not something that could be change easily" Kaien then put his attention to his beloved daughter "Yuuki don't forget about daddy's chocolate!" Yuuki sighed "Yeah I've got that" Zero was increadibly pissed but then again, he just couldn't opposed the head master and mostly Yuuki since he really like Yuuki that much since she save him from breaking when they were children. For Zero Yuuki is his most important person even though he didn't want to wished anything since the other half of himself could hurt Yuuki; half Vampire and half human.

Such things should not exist in this world.

Valentines day is the most dangerous day for the day class girls as they always pursuing the good looking night class vampires as the guys mostly aquired beauty that could make a girls heart but the matters that they are vampire still been hidden in the darkness "Yahoo, finally its tommorrow… we sure going to have much chocolates and 'deserts'" the blonde haired vampire that named Aidou Hanabusa fussing around "Woi Hanabusa, you're sure is energetic; surely this tiresome day of the year has comeYawn" Cain, the orenji haired vampire and he is Aidou's cousin, he keeps yawning as he wanted to sleep again since the day time is their most precious time to rest their body, sleeping.

"I could care less Pockin" answered the red haired vampire who just happen to eat a pochi snacks with his partner Rima "Hmm. How idioticPockin" Rima supported Shiki as she eats her snacks; the both of them just normally no too euthastic to have that kind of ceremony isnce they couldn't usually went outside at the day time because the sun is obviously can led them to death but if they seem to be okay if they wore something that could covered their skin (Overall they're fine?) "Huh~ this is so troublesome, many of the girls have motives to sneak in" Yuuki sighed "Well tomorrow maybe hell because Valentine is tomorrow right" Zero just passed his foul mood and just remain silence about it "Hmm, you're right! Then let's protect the Moon dorm!" Yuuki become energetic in the sudden.

"Hmm, you just wanted to see that Kuran Senpai" teased Zero, Yuuki blushed "N...Nothing like that idiot!"

Finally it's night fall, the night class student were ready to go studying after waking up from the slumber "Time for class" said Aidou as he then looked at Kaname "Kaname sama, what's wrong?" he asked as he saw Kaname looks like concerned about something "Oh its nothing..." replied Kaname.

As then they reached to the gate whilst there are two guardian from the dicipline centre have been waiting for them to leave the dorm "Yuuki, thanks for the hard work" Kaname greets Yuuki as he smiles at her "Oh yes, thank you Kaname senpai" Yuuki become more cheerily as Zero just ignored the people there. Ruka and the others looked at Zero as they have an annoying aura around them. Zero then glared at them as a reply.

"Kiryuu Kun, you also good work" Kaname then turns his attention to Zero but Zero just looked very pissed and he don't even bothered to answer him. Yuuki sweats drop as she felt the killing aura from the other vampires become more intense "Ahh... Kaname senpai and the others have a safe trip!" Yuuki tried to get rid of the heavy atmosphere "Oh yeah... thanks Yuuki" The vampired starts to moving along and this make Yuuki felt really relieved "Hey Zero, I know that this is something hard but tried to not cause troubles for us right here" advised Yuuki, Zero ignored it "Huh like I care anyways, don't bother to be obligate to those vampire; come on Yuuki we got to guard the dorm remember" Zero strode away "Ah Zero wait for me!"

"Kaname sama, what's wrong?" asked the blonde long, curly on the end haired girl to Kaname "Oh it's nothing... Ruka" Kaname then took another glance of Yuuki and Zero. Then he smiles "This year's valentine can be quiet amusing wouldn't it..."

At last the next day, Valentine's Day... there are alot of girls waiting at the Moon dorms as they wanted to give their chocolates to their good looking senpais. Yuki then fixed her diciplince clothe batch "Okay, you guys... we''re going to held the valentines ceremony. You should head to the hall right away... the night class also will attend this ceremony!" After saying those words Yuuki dashed to the hall, holding a box of wrap chocolates with her. With that responds, the girls desperately get their feet to the hall. Zero then appears at the Moon Dorm gate "Those idiots" he then sighed as he looked at the gate. He then went inside for a quick check around the dorm if there someone who is persistant wanted to enter that stupid dorm.

Zero then looked around then he meet with Aidou and Cain "Ho~~ Aidou senpai aren't you guys supposed to be in the hall right now; those girls are waiting for you" said Zero with being on the edge, not like he care "Hmm, is that so but we have another problem to settle so..." Aidou smiles as then Kain used his power as he creates fire around Zero. Zero then glared at them "What's the meaning of this?" Zero took out his gun that named Bloody Rose as he wanted to fired at the two of them suddenly he felt paralyse his feet has been froze. Aidou's ultimate power, he is the one that controls ice elements "Okay then Kiryuu if you don't want to take any risk... you better takes a wise judgement and come wih us." Zero really wanted to kill off the bith of them but since that will cause disturbances, he willing to negotiate for ONCE!

As Zero being irirates for being manipulates by those vampires, Cain and Aidou sighed as Aidou thought "Why do we have to do this kind of work?" Zero then felt the presence of someone that he hates the most. Cain opens a door and within that room he saw Kuran Kaname, standing looking out the window. The raven then smiles as he saw his right men have brought the stubborn Zero with them "Welcome, Kiryuu kun" Zero can't decided if he should punch the guy on the face or just shoot him but of course that is not a wise idea since he is in the enemy's territory. Zero just glared at him "Hmmm, welcome!" A cheery blonde haired guy just then waved to Zero with a smile.

"Argh just let this over fast!" Zero thoughts are leaking out.

Aidou and the rest make their way out from the room that leaves Kaname and Zero in the very room "What is it, Kuran senpai?" Kaname then approached him and stared at him "Kiryuu kun, you looked so nervous" said Kaname as he touched Zero's face. Zero flinched as he slaps Kaname's hand away "Don't be so uptight" Kaname with his smile makes Zero more alert on his guard "Kiryuu kun you shouldn't be scared, I won't do anything "FOR NOW""

"And why that "FOR NOW" is on the capital mode!" Zero panic plus furious, he couldn't do anything stupid since that group of specise will swarm all over him if he done something to their precious leader.

"Kiryuu Kun, here" Kaname then reached out his hands to Zero "Huh, what for...ah?" Zero come to his sense, today is Valentine's Day and probably Kaname wanted Yuuki's chocolate as he don't want to get out to the crowd "You have to get out to see Yuuki, I don't have her chocolate with me" told Zero bluntly as then Kaname giggled. Zero can be pretty smart and stubborn but he can be slow at times "What I want is something from you" said Kaname with a bright smile, Zero with a straight face looked at Kaname "Uhmm, Kuran senpai are you sick or something?"

The beautiful and proud smile then turned into a grin.

He then approched Zero and he whispered something that makes Zero almost shocked to death.

"You... you got to be kidding me!" The raven then hugged Zero as tightly as he can as Zero struggled for his life. He's waiting the chance to take out his bloody rose but Kaname is a VERY difficult component that he ever faced. Kaname cornered him to the door; he then kissed Zero's tatoo that branded on the left of his neck. Zero shuddered; Kaname slips his hand into Zero's pants. Zero trembles as Kaname squeezed his thing hard "Ho~ looks like you're already hard" he then licked zero's ear lobe "You're so sensitive Zero~~" He whispered softly into Zero's ear. Zero still struggling until he felt a sharp pain coming from his ass, Kaname entered his finger into Zero.

"Wow... so tight"

"Stop it, Damn it!" Zero screamed but then his mouth covered by Kaname's hand "I wanted to hear something else rather than that but if you're being loud, people can still hear you know... the students here still in their room" Zero blushed as again he were pissed at the same time "Then Zero..." Kaname entered his fingers to Zero's mouth as he moistens them with Zero's saliva. Zero tried to hold in his voice as Kaname already entered three fingers into him "I guess this is alright"

Kaname licked his finger as he really enjoying his actions.

Zip~~ Zero hear something unzipped and then his heartbeat thumps louder.

There something thick been place by his entrance, it can't be...

Thrust! A deep thrust given to Zero, the pain was so unbearable; Zero tears slides down as he felt that he's being ripped apart. Its hurt, it's rough and it's big. Kaname continued thrusthing his beloved man, he then removed his hand from silencing Zero. Zero huffed as he fighting to breathe more air. He can felt his legs become weaker; he couldn't stand because of the powerful thrust he had received. Zero moaned as he felt something else other than the pain. His mind becomes blank. Its felt so good "Zero, are you okay?" asked Kaname as he began to trust slowly after seeing Zero looked really wimpy. Zero slumped down makes Kaname's dick pulled out.

Kaname then shocked when Zero jumped into him and topped him "Zero...hhmm?" Kaname noticed Zero's red glowed eyes and finally noticed that Zero finally fallen; he now in the bounder between human and vampire. He's going to fall into level E. Zero then attacked Kaname with a kiss. Kaname the smile "You fool" Kaname then pulled Zero into a deep kissed as he puts his tongue in as their tongue is dancing, fighting to take dominance. As they finally release each other, he then kissed Zero on the forehead "Everything about you makes me crazy"

Kaname then placed himself to the entrance again and fuck Zero all over again. Zero scream and moaned as if he was craving for Kaname for so long "Ku... Kuran senpai, I... I can't anymore!" Kaname then shocked by Zero reaction then he smiles as he began to thrust even faster "Me too... Let's come together, Zero..."

Splurts! As they both climax after they're wild game, Zero fainted because of the pain and exhaustion. Kaname then touched Zero's face as he then again give him a deep kiss as Kaname sucked zero's tongue "Zero kun, you're really are a forbidden fruit; so sweet" Kaname's fangs showns as he talked, he then licked his own wrist as he bites it and blood flowed down. He licked the blood; he approached Zero and joins their lips together. He tranferred the blood into Zero "It is still early for you to fall to that level, Zero" He then pulled out his dick; the cums flowed out from Zero's.

"Happy Vlad (Blood) Day, Zero~"

Later then, the hall are full of noises as the events already being carried out "This is so tiring" Yuuki sighed "Hey, you can't get out from the gate!" She really does her duties as dicipline prefects. The she saw the silver haired partner of his "Hey Zero, where are you just now?" "You're being noisy Yuuki" Zero sighed "Of course; you've been gone almost for 2 hours!" Yuuki with his cute reactions going all out at Zero "Yes, yes I know I'm sorry" Zero suddenly felt something touching his stomach "Hey Yuuki" Kaname appeared with his smiles "Kaname senpai!" Yuuki shines, Kaname then looked at the choco that Yuuki's been holding. He takes it from her and said "Can I assume that this is mind?" Yuuki nodded her head "Thanks Yuuki, I'm happy" Kaname then taking his way as he takes a glance at Zero. He smiles "Kiryuu kun, you looked tired better have a rest"

Zero is trembling with anger "That bastar, he do that on purpose" Unknown to the people there, Kaname's cum that still loaded inside of him, flows out. He couldn't move as he can pnly cursed that pure blooded pervert!

"Zero what's the matter?" asked Yuuki as Zero acting weird since he dissappear before "Kill..."

"Huh?"

"I hate this day and I'm definitely going to kill him!" Zero already lost control as he then filled with rage. Kaname coughed "Thus our love begins here"

"Yeah you wished!" Zero throwed Yuuki's chocolates at him but he dodges it perfectly "Ahh; My Chocolate!" Yuuki pissed

Kaname smiles "Ends well, Ends well"

End...

* * *

Omake~

While the other vampire at the dorm still traumatised by the sounds of Kaname and Zero's forbidden play "Kiryuu, sorry don't curse us" Aidou depressed "Kaname can be quiet rough at time heheh" said ichijou with his cheerful face "Hmmm. don't you think... it's kind of exiciting..." said Cain suddenly as then there a deep silence between the three of them.

Oshimai! (Ends)

Thanks for reading the story and this are my first Lemon. So be easy on me heheh x)

Yuuki: Hmm... This makes Kaname senpai's is actuall an S!

Zero: Just dropped the topic anyways... (Sighed) I don't care anymore.

Hamieka: Whisper, ~Then Zero can be quiet an M~ (Whisper)

Zero: (Glared) Wanna die?

Hamieka: I'm sorry (Mouth Zipped)

Kaname: So peaceful... (Drinking tea)


End file.
